Un hermoso amor
by itzel.puente.1
Summary: Me gusta mucho Gorillaz y me llamo la atencion k decian que 2D y Noodle eran novios y pues quise hacer este fick en conmemoracion a esta bonita pareja. ACEPTO COMENTARIOS.
1. LA PLAYA

_**ESTE ES MI PRIMER FICK ESPERO Y LES GUSTE.**_

Fueron a una tarde en el campo, los 4 integrantes, Murdoc, Stuart, Rusell, & Noodle iban en su camioneta monster oyendo Coffe & TV.

Stuart: Ah ya me dio hambre...

Noodle: Espera a que lleguemos tragón. ¬¬

Rusell: tiene razón noodle esperate.

Murdoc: PODRÍAN CERRAR EL OZICO ?! NO ME DEJAN CONCENTRARME!

Noodle: esta bien muds ya tranquilízate.

Llegando desempacaron las cosas, se quitaron la ropa, y se quedaron en traje de baño.

Murdoc: Saben que? esto esta bien jodido me voy a dormir.

Noodle: (susurrando a rusell y stu) yo creo que se va al bar que vimos cuando veníamos.

Murdoc: QUE DIJISTE NOODLE!?

Rusell: Dijo que ira a nadar (y la aventó al rió)

Murdoc: Hagan lo que quieran (dijo mientras iba caminando muy rápido)

Stuart: IDIOTA! (le dice a rusell) aventaste a noodle! olvidaste que esta aprendiendo a nadar!

Rusell: Lo siento, muévete ve por ella

Noodle: Ayuudaa!

Stuart: Agarra aquí(un vaso de cerveza, se quita los calcetines & se avienta, la agarro & la llevo ala orilla)

Rusell: ESTA VIVA?!

Stuart: Como quieres que sepa ?

Rusell: Dale respiración de boca a boca!

Stuart: Que asco (porque eran como mejores amigos, nunca le atrajo noodle) Hazlo tu

Rusell: Yo no, ella es como mi hermana menor, no soy murdoc ¬¬

Stuart: De acuerdo (Se agacha con cara de fuchi, y le da respiración de boca a boca)

Rusell: Despierta noodle!

Noodle: (tosiendo, y con cara de what?) que paso?

Stuart: (medio distraído) El idiota de rusell te aventó al agua,

Noodle: oh, esta bien no hay problema pero tengo mucho frió :S

Stuart: (Abraza a noodle) Vamos a la camioneta por una toalla para que te seques

Llegando a la camioneta, Stuart saco su maleta & le dio una toalla

Noodle: Me pasas mi bolso por favor, me cambiare,

Stuart: (pasando le la maleta) & como te sientes?

Noodle: Bien, pero mientras estaba inconsciente sentí que mi corazón se acelero, & sentí como si me ubieran dado

un beso, con sabor a cerveza, jaja que loco no? pero bueno no importa (metiéndose a la camioneta para cambiarse)

Stuart: (pensando) Le habrá gustado el beso? bueno no tiene importancia fue un beso sin importancia :/

Noodle: (sale) Listo! tengo hambre vayamos a comer

Stuart: Esta bien

Llegando notaron que Rusell estaba bien dormido, así que decidieron comer en un rato e ir a los juegos que estaban por hay...


	2. ACCIDENTE AMOROSO

Stuart: (columpiando a noodle) Oye tengo que decirte algo

Noodle: Si dime

Stuart: Esque hace rato yo fui el que te beso

Noodle: Ah si ?

Stuary: Sii, perdon si lo hice, pero no despertabas && tuve que hacerlo

Noodle: Bueno no importa, solo fue como amigos no ?

Stuart: Ahm... Si U_U

Noodle: Ok bueno mas altoo!

Stuart: Ya veras!

Asi estuvieron hasta que se izo de noche, & despues se fueron a ver si rusell ya se avia despertado...

Stuart: Mira Noods ya se desperto rusell!

Rusell: Donde andavan ?¬¬

Noodle: Por ahi(:

Rusell: Murdoc esta en la Camioneta enojadisimo, asi que mas les vale que se apuren y ya subanse a la camioneta para irnos

Noodle: Vamos 2D corre! aver quien gana

Stuart: jaja!

Noodle (llegando a la camioneta) te ganè!

Stuart: -mas bien te deje ganar-

Rusell: Subansee,,

Se subieron a la camioneta & al llegar Murdoc se fue a su cuarto quejandose mucho, Rusell tmbn se fue a su cuarto & Noods con stuart en la sala viendo la tv.

Noodle: Quieres algo de la cocina ? se me antojo una golosina,

Stuart: No gracias noods, no te tardes ya va a empezar los 10 +, -creo que me estoy enamorando de noods, & es una chava muy hermosa, tambien me puede sacar de l cabeza a paula-

Noodle: (en la cocina buscando las golosinas) Porque tuvo que pasar algo asi para que stu me besara? esque no se ah dado cuenta de que lo quiero? Ashh!

Stuart: Noods Apresurate!

Noods: Vooy! (iva corriendo y se tropezo, y cayo encima de stuart)...


	3. PAULA

noodle fue a su cuarto, mientras stu preparaba el desayuno, & sonó el teléfono ...

RIN RIN!

Noodle: yoo contesto!

stuart: ok!

Noodle: Bueno?

Paula: alo ?

Noodle: Quien habla?

Paula: ah si eres tu la tonta niña fastidioosa cierto

Noodle: Ah paulaa si es la estupida anorexiqa

Paula: jaja no te has visto en un espejo? pequeña niña mono

Noodle: Uhy si... como no, soi zorra y me dejaron x ser tan idiota de seguro no?

Paula: Para tu informacion, niñita tonta, ire a rescatar la relacion mia con 2D

Noodle: QUE!?

Paula: Asi es querida

Noodle: No esque no puedes regresar (con voz enfurecida y triste)

Paula: OOh (con voz tierna como burlandose) No me digas que te has enamorado de el

Noodle: El y yo ya somos novios para que sepas y no armes chismes

Paula: JAJAJA xfavor niña, de verdad crees que 2D se pueda enamorar de ti? nadamas hay que verlo, el nunca me ah olvidado ni lo podra hacer, ni todas las kosas quee pasamos ni las noches que vivimos

Noodle: Ni tu infidelidad con murdoc

Paula: eso fue hace mucho, & ahora le tengo un regalito a el

Noodle: Regalito ? De que hablas?

Paula: Te dire... pero no digas nada va ?

Noodle: que aras ?

Paula: Estoy embarazada de 2D & ire por el & mas vale que tu no digas nada pequeña niña mono, porque creeme que si lo haces te arrepentiras

Noodle: no te tengo miedo zorra

Paula: AH no? que es lo peor que te pueda pasar? salir de la banda, puedo hacerle saber a Murdoc que tu y 2D son novios incluso puedo hacer que te corran a ti por resbalosa, el se enojara tanto!

Noodle: Murdoc no aria eso,

Paula: Creeme que lo ara, asi que mas te vale, meterle en la kbeza a 2D que lo tuyo con el no fuinciona

Noodle: ERES UNA ZORRA!

Paula: Bye Cariño

-Colgo el telefono-

Stuart: Aquien le dijiste zorra noods ?

Noodle: am este am... una cucaracha! estaba cusqueandole a un cucaracho

Stuart: jaja! ok ? apresurate

Noodle: Si (& empezo a pensar que podia hacer)

Terminandose de bañar, se cambio,& bajo a desayunar, Murdoc & Rusell ya estaban en el comedor

Stuart: Alfin noodle! ven a comer

Noodle: No tengo hambre gracias,

Stuart: Vamos la comida esta muy rica :P la hice solo para ti ^/^

Murdoc: no seas mentiroso bobo, la compraste en el restaurante chino que esta en el centro ¬_¬

Stuart: No es verdad

Noodle: Sea lo que sea, no tengo hambre Arigato, (& se fue a practicar un poco de guitarra

Rusell: Que tiene Noodle?

Stuart: No lo se T/T

Rusell: COmo no vas a saber ? ultimamente te la pasas muy juntito a ella

Murdoc: (con la boca llena de comida) Donde me salga noods premiada, te rompere cortare el $ (%!

Rusell: Como crees murdoc ¬¬

Stuart: este... claro que no muds!

Murdoc: Mas te vale (& sube sus pies a la mesa & se levanta la playera & se rasca el ombligo)

Rusell: (apunt de meterse un sushi a la boca) em creo que se me quito el hambre, voy a ver que tiene noods

Stuart: ok, yo tambien voi a mi cuarto

Murdoc: Si ya larguense! tengoque ver mi programa

Stuart: oh si tu estupido hentai

Murdoc: Callate estupido !

Rusell: Murdoc te rompere la nariz de nuevo!

Murdoc: Vayanse al ... (y se fue al sillon)

Rusell fue con noodle & la vio derramando lagrimas en su guitarra...


	4. LA LLEGADA

Rusell: Que tienes noods? ):

Noodle: Nada solo que me puse sentimental es todo

Rusell: Tu tienes algo, Te eh visto muy juntita a 2D & si el t hizo algo..

Noodle: No el no hizo nada malo,

Rusell: Entonces ?

Noodle:Pues te contare pero no le vayas a decir nada a Murdoc si?

Rusell: Tienes mi palabra

& le empezo a contar todo...

Noodle: & ella esta embarazada U_U

Rusell: QUEEE! como diablos va a estar embarazada si ni ah visto a stuart ?¬¬

Noodle: No lo se pero tengo mieod de que sea verdad :S

Rusell: & ya le dijiste a stuart?

Noodle: No! como crees, ella me amenazo, yo no quiero salir dela banda por ahora -.-

Rusell: Veremos que se puede hacer, pero no te preocupes todo tiene solucion ok ?

Noodle: OK,

& rusell la abrazo...y bajaron los 2, Noodle se fue a su cuarto, & stuart estaba espiando aver a qe horas bajaban ,

Stuart: (abriendo la puerta de noodle & parandose de una forma sensual) Holaa ^/

Noodle: Ahm.. Hola (acostada viendo hacia el techo)

Stuart: Que tienes ? ):

Noodle: Nada, no me pasa absolutamente nada

Stuart: (va hacia su cama se acuesta sobre ella& la besa)

Noodle: (lo quita) stu...

Stuart: Que pasa ? No me lave la boca ?

Noodle: no no es eso...

Stuart: Entonces que tienes ?

Noodle: esque tu tienes a paula, & de seguro no la has olvidado

Stuart: ( se sienta) Aver aver... como esta eso ?

Noodle: Si esqe mira no podemos estar juntos, Paula te necesita

Stuart: Como asi ?

Noodle: Hay stuart olvidalo sal de mi cuarto y vete olvida lo que paso anoche

Stuart: Pero

Noodle: (sacandolo de su cuarto) pero nada

Stuart: Pero

Noodle: ( lo saco y cerro la puerta golpeandolo en la nariz) Adios

StuarT: Auch (sobandose la nariz)

Murdoc: (iva pasando leyendo una revista) Ahora tu que te pasa ?¬¬ estabas en el cuarto de noodle!?

Stuart: No esque se me metio una mosca

Murdoc: Ahh de averlo dicho antes.. (& le pega en la nariz)

Stuart: AAAAH!

Murdoc: Descuida ya se murio

Stuart: Gracias ¬¬

Murdoc: Fue un placer.. (& se fue)

Stuart: (sobandose) auch... espera! Murdoc espera! (fue corriendo hacia el)

Murdoc: Que quieres ?

Stuart: Tienes el numero de celular de paula?

Murdoc: Para que lo quieres ?

Stuart: Para hablarle

Murdoc: Ah no no lo tengo ni me interesa tenerlo

Stuart: Ok (& se va)

Mas tarde Stuart estaba comiendo cereal en el sillon muy pensativo cuando tocan a la puerta..

Stuart: Voi (& se para pero tenia los tenis desamarrados asi que se cayo & tiro el cereal en la alfombra) RAYOS!

Seguian tocando el timbre

Stuart: ptm VOY!.. (abre la puerta) TUU!?

Paula: Hola mi vida :D

Stuart: Pero que haces tu aqui paula!? (& le vio la gran panza que tenia)

Paula: (tocandose su panza) Eh venido a presentarte a tu hijo :D

Stuart se quedo de a ...


End file.
